Voldy's Style
by DaniHP
Summary: Have you ever asked yourself how Voldemort's life at Hogwarts was? This is a drabble collection about our favorite villain's life and experiences at school. Contains OoC. Rated T for Tom Riddle!
1. New year, first year

**Voldy's Style**

**A/N: Hi everyone, this fic is for the 52 Weeks of Writing 2013 competition. So this is a drabble collection about Voldemort's life when he was at Hogwarts, and this is absolutely OoC, so if you don't like it you can just leave. Happy 2013 everyone!**

**Chapter 1: New Year**

Calm down Riddle. Calm down Tom Riddle. Calm down Tom Marvolo Riddle! It's going to be your first day at Hogwarts; you are not going to freak out, right? Ok, ok, I'm kind of nervous, it has happened so fast! I mean, one day you live in an orphanage with stupid muggle kids, and the next day an old man tells you you're a wizard, and now, a month later, you are on your way to a wizarding school. That's freaking awesome!

Ok, so first year, new year, a brand new year. I have never been this excited to go to school!

Calm down Riddle, you'll be fine. Well, of course you will be fine, you are a wizard.

I just want to get there; I'm sitting with a bunch of kids talking about how Hogwarts it's going to be like. Haven't you read Hogwarts, a history? Everything you want to know is written there! I read that book the day I bought it. Why can't you just take the book from your trunks, sit down and read it instead of shouting? Why, kids?

"Hey blondie!" I call a girl, who is crying and hitting the floor. "I don't care you miss your mommy, I need to sleep, stop crying!"

Oh great, now she ran away and the other kids are just staring silently at me and sitting on the corner. Nobody messes with Tom Riddle. I'm just awesome.

I'm sure that little girl will be a Hufflepuff… Thinking about that, I have no idea which is going to be my house… I'm not going to be a Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw? Nah, I don't want to study a lot. Gryffindor? I don't think so. Slytherin? That would be awesome, yup; Slytherin is going to be my house. Prepare everyone, because Riddle is ready!

Oh my God! Oh my God! We are almost there, I'm freaking out like a little fangirl! Just try not to shout, calm down!

Ok, we just arrived to the Great Hall and oh my, it is a great hall. There are four tables; there is one with a bunch of people with books and glasses, the ravenclaws (nerds!). There's a table where everyone is smiling and waving hands. Seriously? Do you smile like idiots all the time? Hufflepuff. I can see a table with people pretending they're cool and stuff, filthy gryffindors. The last table is occupied by a group of badass people, the look absolutely awesome!

There is a hat in front of the teachers' table, and look! Dumbledore's there! I wave my hand at him and he ignores me, he dares to ignore me! Old people, I hate them. They think that just because they are old they can just ignore you. Nobody ignores me… know what? I don't care.

"Riddle, Marvolo!" Said Dumbledore, I gave him The Look "Sorry, Tom"

Now, I sit down while Dumbledore holds the hat over my head, I seriously hope it's clean. A second after the hat touches my head it shouts: "Slytherin", everyone from the Slytherin table starts to shout and clap. That's it people, admire me!

Oh. My. God. Dumbledore hates me! When I was heading to the Slytherin table I can swear I heard him say: "Little bastard", old man, you're going to pay. Dumbledore, know what? I don't care because I know I'm just that cool guy who doesn't care about what people say… who am I kidding? You are dead Dumbledore.

Calm down Riddle, you are just stressed. Ok, Tom, let's just forget about it, this is a new year, a new freaking year, man! I'm going to enjoy this new year as I enjoyed torturing my roommates from the orphanage!

A new year, Riddle, a new year.

**Review?**

**Sorry, English is not my first language and probably I have a million mistakes; maybe I should get a Beta. But, who cares? Voldy is awesome!**


	2. Herbology with Hufflepuff

**A/N: Hello **** this is another chapter of Voldy's Style with the prompts: Slytherin, Herbology, 'Guess what? Nobody cares' and 'You know? I'm beginning to think she's a real…'**

**2. Herbology with Hufflepuff**

This is my first herbology class with the hufflepuffs, Hogwarts has been awesome! I love Slytherin, it's the best house, and everyone is so mean and sarcastic… It's like paradise! A lot of people think we are evil, but we are awesome once you get to know us, after that, everyone loves us and slytherins rule the world. Saaaa haaaa shaaa.

Oh great, the annoying girl from the train is here and I was right: she's a hufflepuff. She looks at me and a second later she runs away to talk with her friends. You know, I'm beginning to think she's a real loser. Even the hufflepuffs get away from her, she's so annoying. I'm sure she will stay single forever. Someone shut her up, please! She keeps talking about her, I need to calm down… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… forget about that!

'Blondie!' I call her 'Guess what? Nobody cares'

'Don't call me blondie, my name is Helen Carter' she answers in a calm and nice way… ugh!

I give her The Look, but she doesn't seem intimidated, what's wrong? Everyone I give The Look usually get scared but Carter doesn't! I can't be losing my powers!

'I don't care' I answer after a moment, you won this time Carter, you won this one.

The class was so boring, the teacher just introduced herself and made us play a 'game' if you can call what we did a game, it wasn't funny… like… at all, I hated it, I had to talk to people, I had to interact with people and everyone knows how much I hate people, specially kids. I just hate them.

I barely ate dinner and now I just want to get to the Slytherin common room… and forget about that Helen Carter.

Finally, the beautiful common room, why can't the other houses be like us? They are always shouting and running and… argh! They just can't keep calm like us. Everyone here is sitting quietly, speaking **quietly **and the seventh years are kissing **QUIETLY**, see? That's the problem, all the other houses are loud and crazy, when we are quiet and cool and normal. Of course, nobody could become as awesome as we are, but at least they could try.

Man, my homework is so boring, a lot of people are boring and my roommates are boring… almost everything in my life is boring; I should try to live dangerously, like… I don't know… maybe bring a huge snake to school so it can eat an innocent person! Just kidding, I'm not that evil… yet. But if a snake came to school, it should eat that Carter.

**A/N: Review?**


	3. Sweet Revenge

**A/N: Hi! For this chapter I'm using the prompt: ****'I'm**** in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things.'**

**3. Sweet Revenge**

This is it! I have my revenge ready, at first I wasn't sure if I should use it against Dumbledore or Carter… but it would have been kind of disturbing talking to Dumbledore like that… seriously disgusting. So I'm going to use my revenge against that blondie, this is going to be so much fun! She will see… oh my… she is going to be so embarrassed, I can't wait!

Some people ask me: 'Why Helen Carter? She's such a nice person!' She's not! That girl is evil, I mean, not evil and cool like me, just evil, and that's not awesome. I'm awesome! I am just a little bit stressed, it's been two months since the blondie embarrassed me and two months and three days since Dumbledore made me hate him. I am also stressed because I need other revenge, one against that old man, a cool revenge. Maybe I could cut off his beard while he's sleeping, that's so mean, totally evil. But I'm not going to do it for two reasons:

1- If he finds out it was me, he'll kill me, literally, the Avada Kedavra thing I read the other day when I wasn't supposed to…

2- If I had beard I wouldn't like someone to cut it off, in fact, I would love to have a beard, I think beards are cool.

When is the bloody potions class going to start?! I have to see Carter! I'm sure Slugy won't mind, he adores me… She's coming! The freaking hufflepuffs are coming! This can't fail.

'Hey, Carter!'

'What do you want, Riddle?'

This is sad, I put myself on my knees and smile, I hate smiling… now, with a very sweet voice I talk to her

'Helen Carter, I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things.'

The plan is working! She believed everything, she's smiling and blushing, she thinks I am in love with her!

'Tom…' She starts 'I had no idea… I…

This is it, I can't stand it, I burst out laughing.

'I can't believe you actually believed it!' I say almost crying.

At first she looks confused and then she gives me a death look and starts crying. The slytherins laugh while the hufflepuffs help Carter and give her comforting words; I have never seen something this funny, it's hilarious!

'You'll see, Riddle.' She says.

I would like to see her trying; she should have seen her face… I have never, ever, laughed this way.

Revenge is sweet, that'll teach her, nobody messes with me… but I'm kind of feeling sorry for her… I know it was funny and stuff, but she looks really sad… nah! She'll get over it.

Thinking about revenge, I should start planning a new revenge against Dumbledore.

**A/N: Y U NO REVIEW?**


	4. It'll be fun they said

**A/N: Welcome to my new chapter. Today I'm using the prompts: Fun, 'The first years must be having a field day', and 'Snow? In April? What the-'**

**4. It'll be fun they said**

'The first years must be having a field day' said Dumbledore while we were eating breakfast.

Nooooooo! Why Dumbledore? Why? You're not even the headmaster; you are just a teacher, why would you do this? I mean… a field day? But there are people and fresh air… my least favorite things… wait! Maybe there's a field day for Slytherin, a field day for Gryffindor, other for Ravenclaw and the last one for Hufflepuff… So I don't have to be with all these people, there's still hope, Tom!

'The chosen day for the field day will be April 6th; every student from every house has the obligation to go'

Damn it! I think I'm going to cry, I don't want to go. I don't like first years, I know they all love m1e, but I really hate spending time with them, studying with them, working with them… I can barely speak with them without exploding. What are we supposed to on a field day, anyway? Eat? Talk? Eat while we talk? Or talk while we eat? This is confusing.

Today's the great day, yay! (Note the sarcasm). I feel terrible… and I seriously look terrible, everyone told us we had to dress in a colorful way, I feel stupid with this bright orange t-shirt, it's not fair! I always wear grey, dark green and silver, I look ridiculous. Everyone said the field day will be fun and I really hope so.

People, people, people, people! Everything I see is people! Just take me out of here please.

Let's have a field day, Dumbledore said… it'll be fun, he said. This is not fun! I'd rather be at one of Slugy's meetings… there's not even food in here! Who organized this torture? Oh, yeah, it was Dumbledore… I'm tired and hungry, I think I'll die.

Wait a second! Snow? In April? What the- oh, it's Dumbledore. As I see it, it was supposed to rain but clever-nice-old-beautiful-sexy Dumbledore had to save the day transforming raindrops to snowflakes, how lovely! I wish he hadn't done that, we would have had to go inside, we would ha… WHAT?! A freaking snowball hit my face; I'm not letting this happen.

'Who was the smart-ass that threw a snowball at my face?!' I ask, unfortunately, another ball hits me, that's it kids, you're all dead.

I'm becoming a beast throwing snowballs at everyone, just in the face, forget the body. This I so fun! Field days are not as bad as I thought… I can hit other first years with snowballs, let's repeat it every winter!

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. The essay

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my new chapter, this one is really short because I had a writer's block. Thanks to cloverlover for beta-ing this chapter. Prompts used: 'Mr/Miss -, if you would just get on with your work', tired and 'I'm sorry, did you seriously doubt my awesomeness?'**

**5. The essay**

'Mr. Riddle, if you would just get on with your work.' says Dumbledore. Right, I need to continue with my essay.

_ Transforming animals into little things like needles or bobby pins can be very helpful because…_

Because… because… Why is it important? I turn my owl into a needle because it is fun, not useful… I don't understand! Why would you need to turn an animal into something small? It makes no sense! Stupid Dumbledore… I think I should have paid more attention to the class and the explanation, just maybe.

Ok, I need to concentrate in my essay… but I can't help it if I'm tired? Can I get out? I don't want to study anymore. I don't care about my grade, it's just transfiguration, after all, and that's useless.

Why is it helpful?! I stare at the page. I'm sure Dumbledore explained that but I can't remember. I need to think a little bit more… or try to copy. Yes! That's it, there's a Ravenclaw kid next to me, the perfect chance. I try to look at his essay. He looks at me and puts his left hand over it to stop me. Damn. Little demon! Maybe he could help me if I ask for help nicely.

'Why is it helpful to turn an animal into something smaller? Can you help me, please?' The word _please _sounds strange on my lips.

'Stay away, Riddle, and stop pretending you're nice.' He answers.

How dare he!

'I'm sorry, did you seriously just doubt my awesomeness?'

'I think we all do, Mr. Riddle.' says Dumbledore. He is so dead. He can't talk to me like that! Everyone here knows I'm awesome, he's just jealous. But he really embarrassed me, all the girls are giggling and the boys are smiling… he's cruel! I hate him, I want to finish this essay so I can go to my room and sob quietly… I need to act like a real man! Hold my tears like the cool guy I am…. But I can't.

'Does anyone have a handkerchief?' I ask, but I try to sound cool… I'm seriously about to cry, I hope nobody notices…


	6. My phobia

**Prompt used: Mouse**

**6. My phobia**

I almost died today.

No, I´m not exaggerating. I was almost _killed_!

Here's what happened. There I was in the common room doing my homework. Well, I finished rather quickly, so I decided to go to my room before my roommates did. I entered my dorm, took a shower and I was about to sleep, then I turned over in my bed and saw something like a little tail. I got up and went closer…it was a freaking mouse!

I shouted like a little girl but I stopped in time. Thankfully nobody had heard, which was a relief. Unfortunately the disgusting mouse was getting closer! I jumped over my bed so it wouldn't hurt me. I was so scared!

The mouse started to scuttle about the room. I was sweating and my heart was beating so fast. I needed to get rid of it, but how? I tried to remember the spells I had learned, but they were useless! Then I thought that I could throw it away by making it fly, so I took my wand out.

'Wingardium Leviosa!' I cried, pointing my wand at the horrible creature.

The thing started to float, but I couldn't control it properly and it was floating _towards _me instead of away. I tried to stop the spell but I couldn't, the thing was almost touching my much cleaner, more hygienic nose. I couldn't help it this time. I screamed. Believe me, I was loud.

The thing fell down, luckily, and started running. I grabbed Jimmy's broom and tried to hit the mouse, but the bloody thing was too fast for me! I hit Marco's Remembrall, Jimmy's books and John's quills and not to mention his prized chocolate frogs, but I kept missing the beast!

Then, a great idea came to my head. Maybe there was a snake near here, a hungry snake, so it could eat the mouse. I tried to call a snake by speaking Parsetongue, I tried and tried but anything came. _Where's a snake when you need it?!_

I could hear my roommates coming, they were knocking on the door and calling my name, but I didn't want them to know I a little mouse was freaking me out.

There was a moment were I couldn't shout, were I saw my whole life pass in front of my eyes, were all my hopes faded… the mouse was crawling up my leg! I could feel his little and disgusting paws, I started sobbing but I was paralyzed, I really felt like dying. Then I didn't know what happened, because everything when dark.

I woke up two hours ago at the Hospital Wing; the nurse said I fainted because I have this mouse-phobia thing; she gave me medicine for that. She also asked the authorities to check my room, we want to make sure there are not more mice, and I couldn't stand it. I was so scared, I have never felt like that in my whole life, I hope I never see a mouse again. It's nice to be the center of attention, though, everyone's talking about me.


	7. Potions with Carter

**Prompts used: Yellow and cold**

**7. Potions with Carter**

'Today I will teach you how to prepare the _hunger stop potion,_ kids' Told us professor Slughorn 'The _hunger stop potion_ is a yellowish liquid that will make you stop being hungry if you are starving, a lot of explorers take this potion with them in case their food finishes'

I thought that making that potion was going to be easy and fun, but Slugy kept talking:

'You will be working in pairs and I will choose the partners' That wasn't possible, Slugy liked to pair people from different houses and I didn't want to work with a hufflepuff, I always worked with Jimmy! What was wrong with Slughorn? He used to be nice and this wasn't nice at all!

He started making the couples, I was so nervous, I wanted someone who could stay quiet and out of the way!

'Tom, my boy' Said Slughorn, I thought I was safe because he loved me, but he didn't know certain things… 'You will be working with Miss Carter.'

Damn! That Carter girl! We hadn't spoken for a year and now we had to work together, what was wrong with this world? She had the same face as me, an angry face; everyone at school knew that we hated each other, except the teachers.

'Riddle.' She said, sitting next to me.

'Carter.' I answered.

I started preparing the potion without paying attention to Carter; she was reading the instructions and putting the ingredients next to me. I was starting to think that the class was not going to be that bad, Carter wasn't talking and that was a good thing, maybe she stopped being annoying… But no, she had to open her mouth.

'The instructions say that you have to heat it in a low temperature.'

'But if you put it in a high temperature, it will be easier to control the potion and the ingredients will be better mixed' I said rolling my eyes as if it was something obvious ', if you put it in a low temperature, the process will be slow and the ingredients will stay at the bottom.'

'How do you know that?'

'I learned that in first year, with the flu potion, I was tired of mixing the bloody ingredients so I put it in a high temperature and it became easier.'

'But the book says that…'

'I know what the book says, I know how to read.'

'Well, it looks like you don't, Riddle, here it says that…'

'Do you ever close your mouth? 1, 2, 3, 4…'

'What are you doing?' She asked when I started counting.

'Trying to release stress… 5, 6, 7…'

'Do you know what could help you?' She said calmly 'If you follow the instructions, you will…'

I couldn't stand it! I couldn't stand her! I ignored her and continued with the potion. Then she grabbed the spoon I was holding and tried to take it away from me, she was ruining the potion!

'You're… doing it… wrong!' She was saying.

'You're wrong… do you want… to have a good grade? Then… let me prepare the bloody potion!' The girl was strong! She wouldn't let go!

'Wait, Riddle!' She said releasing the spoon 'The potion is cold.'

'It's supposed to be cold, genius; I told you I was doing it right, blondie.'

'Are you calling me _blondie_ again? Are we going back to first year?' I knew she was talking about how last year she embarrassed me and I was not letting that happen again. I was going to answer but Slughorn came.

'Oh, Tom, my boy, this is amazing!' Slugy started revising my potion 'Good job, Tom, and you too, Miss Carter. I see that you guys work really well together! I think I should make you two work together more often'

'Damn!' Said Carter.

**A/N: Review? Please? Pretty please?**


	8. The evil name

**Prompts: Chicken, perfect, muggles, torture**

**8. The evil name**

Yesterday I made a decision: I'm going to be evil. Not like my roommates that go to sleep at 12 o'clock and in the morning they're like: 'Look! I'm so evil, I went to sleep at midnight!' That's sad… I mean a dark wizard. Dark wizards are cool… well, before they get caught. I want to be the best dark wizard ever and never get caught!

When I came up with the idea I almost freaked out, it was so brilliant. But it would be better if nobody get to know this idea because I don't want everyone finding this out. I will need to act like a normal wizard with normal plans.

One of the things that made my decision easier was the simple thought of muggles. I hate them. I want to exterminate them, torture them, feed them to snakes! I totally hate them! Dark wizards hate muggles and I think they shouldn't live between us or even exist. They're useless!

Dark wizards have cool names. So yesterday, while I was eating chicken, I made a list, it wasn't easy. At a certain point I considered using my real name as my dark name, but, who gets scared with it? It's not like muggles are going to shout: 'Oh my God, run! Tom Marvolo Riddle is coming!' it's not going to scare them. After trying to come up with cool names, I decided to use all the letters of my name so it can make sense, this was the list:

_Tom Marvolo Riddle:_

_- __Mad Evil Lord Troom_

_- __Lord Moral Motived_

_- __Vote Mild Lord Mora_

_- __Trimoolmavoeddl __(How do I even pronounce this?!)_

_-I am Lord Voldemort_

_-__I'm Lord Dove Mortal_

_- __Dlodlo Tarri Memo_

_- __Lo, I'm Lord Tom Vader_

It was hard to choose just one because most of them were amazing, but I decided to stay with Lord Voldemort, that sounds nice, it's perfect! My friends could call me Voldy… Just kidding, I don't have any friends.

I'm also wondering how my followers should be named, I should make a list…

**A/N: Review?**


	9. Trying Quidditch

**Prompts used: "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't" and "Don't take it personally. It's just… survival of the fittest" Enjoy!**

**9. Trying Quidditch**

I decided to try Quidditch. I have nothing to lose. I have amazing grades and, even though I have my evil plans, I count with a lot of free time.

It was at the beginning of the year when Graham Bills, the captain of the Quidditch team, told us he was looking for a chaser and a seeker. Jimmy is part of the team so I told him I wanted to enter to the team, I thought he was going to get excited to have the chance to play with me, but he just looked at me shocked and said: "You can't".

"Why not?" I asked angrily.

"Because it's Quidditch and you don't even know how to play."

"Of course I know how to play."

"Don't try it, Tom, I'm serious."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"I can give you a million reasons: you've never mounted on a broom, when Marco asked you what a bludger was, you didn't know what to say, you cheered for Ravenclaw because you thought catching the snitch made them lose, you don't know how many points a team gets when they…"

"Ok! I get the point! I'm going to practice and be the best Quidditch player."

I practiced for a week with the school brooms, the first time I just fell down 30 times. Then I made it perfect, I felt ready to be part of the team.

The day came and I thought: 'This is going to be easy'. More than 15 people were there. The captain made groups and started to eliminate some people, my turn came to play as a chaser, I had to play against Marco. I did it perfectly, then Marco caught the Quaffle and started to fly so I chased him. I took the Quaffle away from him and he almost fell down, it was NOT my fault.

"What's wrong with you, Riddle?" He shouted. I threw the ball to one of my teammates and she scored, Marco was so angry.

"Don't take it personally. It's just… survival of the fittest" I answered, I was sure Marco was jealous.

Time was over, Bills chose the girl I had passed the Quaffle to be the new chaser, of course, thanks to me. Then he told us that if we wanted to try to play as seekers we should start to get prepared. After waiting a long time it was my turn, and again, I had to play against Marco.

We had been searching for the Golden Snitch for 10 minutes and I hadn't seen it once. Then I saw something pass in front of me and I started to chase it, Marco started to fly next to me trying to catch the Snitch and we pushed each other.

I was faster and I was about to catch the Snitch when Marco shouted:

"Riddle! Mouse!"

I freaked out and lost control. I hadn't realized but I had flown out of the Quidditch pitch. At that moment I realized it was just a joke so I returned, Marco was holding the Snitch and laughing.

"Never use my phobia against me." I told him.

"Don't take it personally. It's just… survival of the fittest, Riddle." He answered. I was so angry, I had said that and he had used my phobia against me, that little mudblood.


	10. Girls

**Prompts used: Imagination, Hogwarts Express**

**10. Girls**

Girls are annoying, to be more specific, the girls of my age. Every single one: the hufflepuffs, the gryffindors, the ravenclaws and even the slytherins! What's wrong with the girls? A boy, when we were inside the Hogwarts Express, said that it's just the age. They're 13, what's wrong with that?

Ok, maybe it is the age. But it's silly, most of them are 13 or 14 and they act like their life is over, they just cry for everything. The other day I heard a girl say that 'the pain in her heart was worse than the cruciatus curse'. Girl, are you serious? Elise asked her what was wrong and she said that he had forgotten her make-up at home… Girl, I'm a freaking orphan and I'm happier than you!

Let me understand this, they are teenagers and they are brokenhearted. That surely makes a lot of sense. They end up their 3 weeks relationship and they want to Avada Kedavra themselves… Smooth.

They are always, ALWAYS, fangirling about something. They fangirl for a Quidditch player, a rockstar, a celebrity or even about a guy at school! They're so dramatic about that; it makes me want to tell them: 'No girls, you are not pretty and you are not getting married with that famous guy'. That would be mean. But funny.

I've also noticed that their faces look weird, with a lot of colors. They put on their faces tons of make-up, they look just like clowns. At first, I thought it was my imagination but I looked closer and they actually have clown faces. The other day, a girl came to say hello but I saw her face and I freaked out, she scared the hell out of me.

On the other hand, some are getting pretty. For example, Helen Carter; I know I hate her but… Damn! She's pretty, not that I like her or something. She just looks different, like, pretty.

I'm getting handsome too; I've heard a lot of girls fancy me. The other day, I was sitting on the grass and some ravenclaws were pushing a girl closer to me, I had no idea what was happening. Then she came closer, giggling, and muttered something like: 'Hi, Tom. Tom Riddle'. I just looked at her and she ran away to talk with her friends. That was weird.

Everyone is having their first love at the age of 13. I'm 13 and I'm planning world domination. I should really change this world…

**Review?**


End file.
